The present invention relates to a tape cassette installable in a tape printer, and more particularly, to the tape cassette in which a new tape roll can be repacked or refilled in a cassette case, and a repacking of the tape roll in the cassette case can be performed by only using the correct tape kind.
The tape printer can produce a character-printed tape to be affixed to a backbone of a video cassette, etc. Conventionally, in tape cassettes for use in the tape printer, a plurality of tapes each having width different from one another are required to meet with various use of character-printed tapes produced by the tape printer. To this effect, various kind of tape cassettes are prepared for installing, in each of the cassette cases, each tape of different width. In such conventional tape cassettes, repacking of a new tape in the cassette case has not been considered when the tape in the cassette case is used up. Therefore, when the tape is used up, the cassette case has a reduced value, and it is discarded.
However, in the conventional tape cassette, even in a case where the tape in the cassette case is used up, the cassette case per se is still usable. Therefore, mere abandonment of the tape cassette for the reason of use-up of the tape is extremely wasteful, and the tape cassette becomes costly. Further, in light of recent trend of the protection of environment, a throw-away of the cassette case each time after the use-up of the tape may violate the protection of environment, since the cassette case is made of a resin material such as plastics.